This is a new proposal to establish an Initiative to Maximize Student Development at Cornell University (Cornell IMSD). This proposal aims to increase the number of both underrepresented minority students, and disabled students, in biological and biomedical science graduate programs at Cornell, while also preparing them for successful future careers. The proposed program will support 10 PhD students enrolled in any of 11 life science graduate programs at Cornell. The strength of the program is its intense focus on mentoring and retention, its broad reach across the Cornell campus, with 60 faculty from 11 graduate programs in the biological and biomedical sciences (Biomedical Engineering, Biochemistry, Cell & Molecular Biology, Biophysics, Comparative Biomedical Sciences, Immunology & Infectious Disease, Pharmacology, Molecular & Integrative Physiology, Genetics Genomics & Development, Microbiology, Neurobiology & Behavior, Nutrition), representing 7 departments and 5 colleges. The Cornell IMSD has 3 achievable and quantifiable specific aims: 1) Recruit 10 underrepresented minority/disabled IMSD students to the 11 graduate programs in biological and biomedical sciences at Cornell; 2) Provide individually tailored and IMSD specific academic, research and career development activities to prepare CIMSD Scholars for successful research careers. 3) Retain and mentor IMSD Scholars so that 90% of them graduate with their PhD and with high quality/impact papers. In collaborating with the 11 participating graduate programs, the Cornell IMSD will accomplish these aims by: enhanced outreach activities; utilizing a unique graduate admission process; focusing on creative use of the Individual Development Plan (IDP); enhanced research training opportunities; IMSD summer courses; intense writing and oral presentation skill training; exercises that foster creativity; broad academic training opportunities; social integration; providing comprehensive opportunities for broadening experiences in scientific training; heavy mentoring; and preparation for postdoctoral training. Our benchmarks for success are that IMSD Scholars successfully complete PhD programs, with high impact/quality publications, and prepared for a career in research as leaders in their chosen careers, be those careers academic or non-academic. We expect that these activities will result in increased numbers of students traditionally underrepresented in biomedical sciences and disabled students graduating from graduate programs in biological and biomedical sciences at Cornell. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04) Page 2 Continuation Format Page